User blog:JKGame/Tempest Shadow vs Darth Vader: My Little Rap Battles
A new installment of My Little Rap Battles?! No...it's not true. That's impossible! Well, search your feelings, you know it to be true! Anyways, welcome back! This battle was something I was planning for about a year now. Or pretty much ever since I saw the MLP Movie. Let's get into it! "Second-in-command and major antagonist of My Little Pony: The Movie, Tempest Shadow, and intergalactic conquerer and Sith Lord of the Star Wars franchise, Darth Vader, battle against each other to see which evil, dark villains who went after the main characters for their boss only to turn against them to save the main characters will come out on top." Battle MY LITTLE RAP BATTLES!!! 'Tempest Shadow:' Hello, Vader. How about we start with your complete and total surrender? 'Cause I'm taking this battle by storm, making you feel under the weather! I turned the princesses into stone! Enslaved Gamora and her crew! Even an army of teddy bears was able to defeat your incompetent troops! What I see here is the most overrated movie villain of all time Whose fame will fade away like a dying Jedi once you get Snoked from my rhymes! Despite my broken horn, I was still able to knock a ship out of the sky! Tearing you apart like your fanbase after seeing The Last Jedi! You can call me Shakespeare, 'cause The Tempest here is a master of disses! While yours will only be like your Stormtroopers' aim, nothing but misses! I'd tell you to get back in your ship and fly Musta-far, far away But you're at my command now! I know you're used to being a slave! 'Darth Vader:' So this mere youngling thinks she can step to me?! My fame blew up like Alderaan! You're just a try-hard edgy OC! Took over some kingdom? I took over an entire galaxy! I'm sensing a disturbance in the force! Oh, it's just your horrid rapping! When Vader's on the mic, there's no way to knock me off my throne! With you ripping me off, we should call your raps the Attack of the Clone! You weren't worthy of being on the show; that's why they slapped you onto the comics! Your popularity Fizzled and Popped! Don't get your armor in a Berrytwist! Seeing your saucy fanart online is enough to make me want to hurl! Don't call me out on failures when you couldn't even steal an oyster pearl! You sang a whole song about how it's best to survive all alone So it's quite ironic that you trusted discount Palpatine to restore your horn! 'Tempest Shadow:' You're choking on this beat as if you're not already struggling to breathe! I'm nothing like you, Vader! I'm more than you'll ever be! You had so many issues with your son that it's no wonder he didn't join your side! It's time to see that you're losing this Duel! Just Open Up Your Eyes! 'Darth Vader:' Looks like that old pony was right; you've got a bad attitude! Don't believe me? Search your feelings, you know it to be true! Your horn won't be the only thing broken! Let me pass the mic to Fett! 'Boba Fett:' Let me be Blunt, Tempest: You're no good to me even if you're dead- (Boba Fett is then electrocuted by Tempest's unstable magic and is left unconscious. A Wilhelm Scream is heard.) 'Tempest Shadow:' No surprise you're using others to do your dirty work, while I'm a self-made mare! I'm bringing Death upon this Star with rhymes sharper than an Ursa Major's claws! You lost the only wife you'll ever have and now your ugly mug can't get you a date! 'Grubber:' OHHH! Looks like robot dude just got more burns on his face- (Grubber is then force choked by Vader and is also left unconscious.) 'Darth Vader:' You knocked my homeboy out, here's the Revenge of this Sith! The Empire's Striking Back! You can leave Sean Spicer out of this! It's going to be a Stormy Road to victory, 'cause I rap faster than a podracer! Stick to making fireworks! You'll end up like Obi-Wan with my lightsaber! 'Tempest Shadow:' You're acting more of a brat than your younger self in the prequels! You killed your boss, but now you follow Mickey's First Orders in the sequels! Still persistent? Your head must truly be in Cloud City! Sad to see that people can't even get your famous quote correctly! 'Darth Vader:' I executed Order 66 for this beat before the battle had begun! So don't be surprised when people pick the victor, I'm the Chosen One! I Glitter Dropped this mohawk-sporting Kylo! I'm finished with this foe! You think you're on my level, Tempest, but really, you're nothing but a Shadow! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! MY LITTLE- (The logo is then struck by an obsidian orb and slowly turns to stone.) -RAP BATTLES!!!!! (The logo is now an obsidian statue and falls, shattering into many pieces.) Poll Who won? Tempest Shadow Darth Vader Who should Princess Luna face in a future battle? Batman Artemis Neil Armstrong Hints for the next battle Last Nintendo character of this season! This matchup is rather unique, so get ready! Mob vs Twilight Sparkle (Wait, that's not right...) Category:Blog posts